Ania: A Skyrim Story
by 104 Love-Sick Ravens
Summary: Short Drabbles/ One-Shots about a Nord mother and her adventures in Skyrim. Between dealing with her adopted children, the civil war, and just the plot twists of Skyrim she is in for a tough time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Most of this is based off of my own experiences while playing Skyrim. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Elder Scroll Series. **

He had to hide.

Maybe it was his fault and maybe he should have thought through his _brilliant_ idea, but all that was in the past. Brynjolf only knew that right now and then, his life was in danger.

He darted around Tonilia and almost ran right into her. There she was in all her glory, Ania. Thieves Guild armor equipped and the legendary Dawnbreaker hanging from her hip. Her stunning blue eyes glared daggers into him and he tried to smile charmingly.

He was going to die.

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Mama! You're home!"

She sank into the chair gratefully and looked at her son with tired eyes.

"Yes, Blaise. I'm home. Is there anything I missed?"

The young boy smiled widely and jumped into his adopted mother's lap. Ania withheld a grunt and smiled thinly back at him.

"Well, Sofie got lost but Iona found her wandering the Ratway. The Jarl called for you but Iona told her that you were busy. I finally got Dirge to say more than just threats at me and Brynjolf taught me how to pick pocket. Sofie and I went swimming-"

"Wait, what did Brynjolf teach you?"

Quiet fury had sneak into the Nords voice and Blaise realized the mistake he had made.

"Mr. Brynjolf showed me how to pick pocket..."

_End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

One calloused hand rested on her hip and the other reached dangerously for the bright sword she carried. Brynjolf thought he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"How dare you teach my son to be a thief. You better get Delvin to prepare a place for you in the Hall of the Dead."

Brynjolf gulped and tried to pacify the angry mother. But when a mother bear is protecting her cubs, well lets just say the threat doesn't get a chance to be a threat anymore.

That night Brynjolf had to get a new set of armor from Tonilia, while exchanging his burnt old one. To this day you have to threaten Vekel just to hear a piece of the tale of how Brynjolf was forced to let a little girl braid and put flowers in his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own the Elder Scroll Series.

Nightshade

Ania sighed and chased after her young daughter, again. Old habits died hard and because of Sofie's past she had a tendency to collect any thing that resembled a flower. Including poisonous flowers like Nightshade.

"Look Mama! Pretty flowers!"

"Those are not 'pretty flowers' Sofie. For the 23rd time, that is _Nightshade._ It will hurt you. You will die. Stop picking it."

Sofie smiled innocently and Ania wondered, not for the first time, if she was being played by the little girl. Sofie dropped the deadly ingredient and skipped back to the path.

Ania slumped and drug her feet the follow the child who seemed to have boundless energy. When Iona had said she was busy with orders from the Jarl and couldn't watch Blaise or Sofie Ania knew she was in for an exhausting trip. Surprisingly Blaise had behaved on the way from Riften to Falkreath.

For once Sofie was the problem.

Usually Ania tired to keep the kids in a holds major city and always tired to bring someone to help watch them but everyone had been busy and she didn't trust mercenaries to watch over her adopted kids. So she was stuck dragging along Blaise and Sofie on the journey for an audience with the Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath.

It was torture.

"Sofie! For the last time! That is Nightshade and if you try to eat it you will die. No amount of magic will bring you back, that's it. No more Blaise, no more Mama, no more adventures. You got it?"

Ania knew she was being harsh but she was at the end of her rope. Sofie's eyes got wide and she nodded slowly.

"But Mama...what would happen if I gave one as a present to Mr. Jarl?"

Ania face palmed and knelt down on Sofie's level.

"Honey, if you gave one to Siddgeir then we would get arrested. It's like an assassination attempt. Like Mama does for Astrid. Understand?"

Sofie didn't respond and instead pointed over to Blaise. Ania looked over her should where she saw Blaise's pants and pockets full of Nightshade.

He smiled and she realized why her son had been so well-behaved.

"I don't like Mr. Siddgeir, and Festus told me to kill the people I don't like."

Ania made an mental note to kick Festus next time she stopped by the Dark Brotherhood. Oh, and to avoid Nightshade at all costs.


End file.
